This invention relates generally to brake systems for automotive vehicles of the type including a dual type brake master cylinder associated with two mutually independent hydraulic lines and more particularly to fluid pressure control devices for such brake systems which include a brake failure alarm.
As is well known, in one form of brake system of the type described above, the first and second hydraulic lines, extending from the respective outlet ports of the dual type brake master cylinder, are connected to the brake chambers in respective pairs of wheels, each including a front and a rear wheel lying on the opposite sides of the vehicle. In a modification of this form of brake system, the front wheel brakes are each formed with two hydraulic chambers connected, respectively, with the first and second hydraulic lines.